I Will Always Love You
by Crystalove09
Summary: The truth is out. Vampires are no longer a secret. Not everyone is willing to just accept the vampires. What do you do when the love of your life is taken away? How can you save them when your choice could cause a war?
1. Chapter 1

It was twilight outside. Shades of red, pink, orange caressing the horizon. Most animals had turned in for the evening, but others were just waking up, ready for their part in the show. Owls hooted, foxes howled at the moon, badgers left their setts in search of food. In a meadow not far away from where the nocturnal animals had begun their day were two children.

"You can't catch me!", a musical voice sang.  
"Yes I can!", called a slightly lower voice.

Two children played in a field, chasing, laughing, having a great time. There was a girl. She had long, curly, brown hair. She had deep, creamy chocolate eyes hat fit her delicate face. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the waning sunlight. With her was a slightly younger boy. He had short, curly, brown hair. His childish face held hazel eyes full of mischief. When he looked at the girl though, his eyes only held adoration and protectiveness.

"Come on Emmy we need to go soon!"  
"Alright, alright Bells I'm coming."

A rustle sounded from the bushes behind them. The boy turned and pushed the girl behind him protectively. His eyes darkened as he searched the woods.  
"What is it Em?"  
"Nothing, come on let's go."  
"Ok!"  
The boy and girl walked home hand in hand, away from the forest and strange noises. They never saw the eyes watching them as they left.


	2. Chapter 2

"EMMETT!"

The scream rang throughout the mansion. A young boy ran down the halls laughing breathlessly.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Emmett ran into a room planing to wait out his sister's wrath so he could tell his best friend about his latest and greatest prank.

"Wat did you do?"

Emmett turned around quickly at the sound of the voice.

"Bella!"  
"It has to be bad. Wosie sounds mad."  
"It was so funny I-"  
"There you are you little brat. You are so dead."  
"Nooooooo!"

The older girl chased the young boy around the room screaming threats of death and pain.

"Stop. Wosie no hurt my Emmybear."

The blonde teen gazed at the young brunette and sighed. "Fine but only because you're so cute."

Behind Bella, Emmett stuck out his tongue. Rosalie glared at him.

"On second thought my brother isn't as cute as you."

Rosalie lunged for Emmett. He dodged yelping in fear.

"What is going on here?"

Both children turned slowly to the scary calm voice of their mother.

"Auntie Esme!"

Bella leaped into Esme's arms.

"Hello dear. How have you been today?"  
"I was in here weadin a book wen I heared Wosie yellin. Then Emmy came in here ti hide and Wosie and him were wunning and fightin. Then you was here."  
"Would any one like to explain what happened?"  
"Emmett froze my favorite pair of shoes and now I don't have anything that goes with my dress for tonight!" Emmett giggled.  
"That's it you brat!" Rosalie charged to grab Emmett once again.  
"Stop! Rosalie go look in my closet and see if you can find some shoes in there. If not call Alice I'm sure she can help you. As for you young boy no tv for three days."

Rosalie smirked and walked out the room. "Serves you right."

"But mom!", Emmett groaned. "Rosalie started it."  
"And how did she start it."  
"She made Bella cry. She told Bella that she didn't want to be with a crybaby during her date when Bella asked to come and I didn't like that.",

Emmett said while looking at the ground with his voice low.

"My hewo!", Bella cried jumping out of Esme's arms to tackle-hug Emmett.

Esme sighed, "Emmett you can't be mean to everyone who hurts Bella's feelings. And you know your sister didn't mean it. She's been stressed out lately since Jasper left with your father to talk with the humans. You should apologize."  
"What! But mom..."  
"I'll make Rose apologize too. I'm sure if your a big boy and apologize Bella will be very proud of you."

Emmett looked at Bella and she nodded enthusiastically.

Emmett sighed, "Fine, come on Bells."

Esme smiled as her son and his mate walked out. 'We had no idea he would be so protective of her already. It's so strange that he feels the bond at such a young age. It's a good thing that for now he finds pranks to be a good way to protect her and not something more violent. I hope Carlisle and Jasper come back soon. I need a break from all this."


End file.
